Many academic and industrial pursuits involve chemical and biological reactions. For example, genome sequencing, genetic engineering and genetic marker detection are important to those engaged in biotechnology research and development. In addition, organic synthesis, combinatorial chemistry, and high throughput screening reactions, and other kinds of chemical reactions used to identify new medicines are important to pharmaceutical research and development efforts.
Among the cost of the research and development is the time required for the chemical reaction and the cost of the reagents. Since ambiguous results or incomplete reactions are highly undesirable, arbitrarily shortening reaction times to save costs and accelerate the pace of research is not a viable option.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing the cost of conducting reactions or reducing the time required to conduct reactions.